


donuts after doubts

by blueacid



Series: lovely rivalry [2]
Category: Initial D
Genre: Fourth Stage, M/M, Pre-Relationship, the breakfast scene that follows "comfort after storm"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueacid/pseuds/blueacid
Summary: The realization hits Takumi as he drinks a huge glass of orange juice. Unlike him, Keisuke never lost his place at the top of his own turf's podium. He couldn't lose it, because he was never the fastest in Akagi to begin with.When toast and coffee lead to discussions about what it means to be first.
Relationships: Fujiwara Takumi/Takahashi Keisuke, Mentioned Takahashi Keisuke & Takahashi Ryousuke
Series: lovely rivalry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453633
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	donuts after doubts

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would never write this story, but eight months later, here it is! Our two drivers and their sappy discussions are back.

Keisuke has never been number one.

The realization hits Takumi as he drinks a huge glass of orange juice. They're having breakfast in a popular western place favored by young students and such - Keisuke's idea to prevent him from brooding over his defeat against his father. Takumi appreciates it. Just as he appreciates Keisuke's efforts to not mention last night's debacle - and it's hard, because they really don't _know_ each other that well, so cars are pretty much the only thing they can talk about.

It's awkward at first, but soon enough Keisuke kindly breaks the ice by telling a few stories from his early days as a driver, and as a racer. Listening to him is funny and inspiring – he's quite the passionate guy, and that side of him is charming. Moreover, Takumi is extremely curious about his first steps in street racing, as it's obvious that they have nothing to do with his own.

They're so different, in fact, that unlike him, Keisuke never lost his place at the top of his own turf's podium. He couldn't lose it, because he was never the fastest in Akagi to begin with.

From the day he entered the racing world, Keisuke has lived as his brother's number two.

Suddenly Takumi feels overwhelmed with _guilt_. How not to? He called Keisuke to complain about his defeat when the other man didn't even have the luxury of being undefeated. And now - now Keisuke's stuck with him in Project D, where they're both talented but prohibited from racing against each other, which prevents him from being number one there too and - and -

"Fujiwara? You doin' okay, dude? You looked like you were on the verge of panic."

Takumi blinks. His throat is dry, and he knows he's pale. But he can't possibly admit to a man as proud as Keisuke that he was close to - to _pity_ him. The other would skin him alive.

"Yeah," he almost whispers. "Yeah, sorry. Got a bit distracted."

At that, Keisuke arches an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? By what?"

Takumi stares at the chocolate donut on his plate. It's clear now that he was no longer listening to Keisuke's anecdotes. And to think all of this was originally to avoid talking about losing a race.

Fuck it, he guesses. He _needs_ to know.

"Have you ever -," he breathes. "Have you ever regretted not having officially challenged Ryousuke-san before joining Project D? For the title of Akagi's fastest driver?"

He looks up just in time to see Keisuke gaping at him.

"Fujiwara, don't be silly!" He answers without hesitation, looking truly disbelieved. "We were already the fastest in Akagi, Aniki and I. Why would I have challenged him for a title we already had?"

And _this_ , Takumi thinks, this ability to think of oneself as a teammate above all, as a member of a duo in spite of pride and personal ambitions - that commands admiration.

Takahashi Keisuke deserves a lot of admiration.

"What if you hadn't been on the same team then?", he tries timidly. Maybe he's pushing his luck.

This time, Keisuke takes a few minutes before speaking again.

"I'm not going to lie, sometimes I think about it." He's casually pouring himself more coffee, but his voice is deep and serious. "But to be completely honest with you, Fujiwara, I'm not even sure I want to find out if I have finally surpassed him or not."

At that, Takumi stops eating altogether.

"You're not?"

"Nah. If he beats me, I'll be pissed off. Yet if I defeat him, I'll no longer be motivated by my desire to surpass him. And I'm not ready for this. I mean, maybe someday? For now I kinda need him as a goal, y'know."

_You already beat him in Akina. Just let me think of him as someone unreachable a little longer._

Has Keisuke ever been number one at anything, Takumi wonders. He doesn't strike him as someone who would have been invested in his studies. That would have been Ryousuke, who certainly used to be the best student in their high school. Sports, maybe? Did Keisuke used to play sports back then?

But wait, Keisuke _has_ to be number one in Ryousuke's heart at least, right? Even Takumi, who is far from being perceptive, knows the Project D leader would sacrifice anything for his little bro. Which is a good thing. Ryousuke is number one in so many things – Keisuke deserves to be his number one to restore the balance.

"Oh, but it has nothing to do with us, Fujiwara!" Keisuke exclaims, startling him. "As soon as project D is over and Aniki let us battle each other, I'll kick your ass".

Takumi grins, his eyes lit by a competitive flame, and tries very hard not to think about how Keisuke is also very well ranked in his own heart. Saying it out loud would probably make Mogi and Itsuki sad.

"Deal. I want to race against you one day too."

"Good," Keisuke fierce expression matches his own. "Now that it's settled, let's pay and get the hell outta here. And Fujiwara?" He adds as they get up. "Stop making that _face_."

Takumi blinks. "What face?" 

"A moment ago, you seemed sad." Keisuke frowns. "I dunno what you imagined, but there's nothing _sad_ about Aniki being better than me. I had the opportunity to drive with him, to train with him - and those are my best memories. I'm fine. No regrets here."

Takumi smiles, and nods. He knows he will never fully understand the well-balanced alchemy that exists between the two brothers. Their dedication to each other, the way Keisuke seems content - proud, even - to follow his brother's path without officially challenging him, how Ryousuke is happy to spend all his time turning his brother into a first class racer - all of this, it belongs to them. Takumi is relieved not to have the same type of relationship with Keisuke - you can't compete with that, and, frankly, he doesn't even _want_ to.

He's not sure what kind of connection he wants to have with Keisuke, but it's something entirely different than that.

* * *

Keisuke pays for both of them ("It's okay, Fujiwara - just win your next race, and we'll be even"), and they end up walking in the parking lot while Keisuke's smoking a cigarette.

"Thank you," said Takumi sincerely. "For telling me all that stuff."

The younger Takahashi is by no means a cold person, but neither does he seem to be someone who shares his thoughts with everyone, so Takumi feels a bit flattered.

"No problem. I mean, we're both racers, so I think we understand each other," Keisuke says between puffs of smoke, and misses the way Takumi's smile spreads across his face.

A noise disturbs the calm of this early morning, and it takes a moment for Takumi to realize that it's Keisuke's phone. Keisuke winces, looks at him as if to apologize, then picks up. He often forgets that people like the Takahashi or Mogi have a cell phone - maybe he should save some money to buy one too. And ask for Keisuke's number while he's at it. It would be more convenient than calling their home landline, as he foolishly did this morning.

"Kenta?" he hears Keisuke say, and his pulse quickens.

Of course. Keisuke has a life, and they have been together for more than two hours. He probably has to go. Takumi should go too, if he wants to take a quick nap before going to work, and before the Project D meeting tonight. Maybe stop by the gas station to say hello to Iketani and the others.

He just - he just kinda hoped their moment would last a little longer.

"Now?" He hears Keisuke say, a few meters away, and tries very hard to not be disappointed. "Sure, I can be there in -" Keisuke's voice is a bit hesitant, and he looks around for Takumi.

Their eyes meet in silence. Takumi gulps. He doesn't know what face he's making, or what Keisuke is seeing. But suddenly, the other man seems to have made a decision.

"You know what, Kenta? I'm not free, actually," he says with a firmer voice. Takumi opens his mouth in surprise. "Yeah, sorry man. I kinda am on a comfort date." Outraged exclamations are heard on the other side of the line. Keisuke grins. "Maybe I'll tell you later if you behave. See you at the meeting tonight!"

And just like that, he hangs up.

They stare at each other for several minutes. Takumi isn't sure whether to say something about the _date_ part. Is he freaking out? He can't freak out now.

"Sooo, Fujiwara," Keisuke trails. "Are you free this morning?"

"Hm. Yeah." Takumi channels his best poker face. "I mean, yeah I am. I don't work until the early afternoon."

Keisuke seems relieved.

"Cool," he smiles. "I suspected as much, since you weren't looking at your watch at all at the restaurant. But still. I would have looked stupid if I'd been wrong. So, what do you say?" He adds as he heads for the car. "Wanna go to Akagi? I could show you some cool spots you don't take the time to see while racing."

Takumi's eyes widen. "You sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all. I can drop you off at your house afterwards, or directly at work if you prefer." Keisuke shrugs. "A break's good from time to time."

Oh. Oh, in this case, then.

"Well, that works for me." Takumi guesses he can last a few more hours without sleeping. It wouldn't be the first time anyway. You don't pass such an opportunity. "I've only been to Akagi a few times, so I admit I'm curious."

Keisuke's face lights up. They get in the car - nobody mentions that Takumi could very well have kept the '86 all day, since Bunta apparently has a new car (an Impreza, said Keisuke). Besides, riding in the same car is more friendly. They can keep talking. Takumi is still a little impressed with Keisuke, but he likes the way they open up to each other.

Who cares that their experiences are different. Keisuke's right. They're racers. They understand each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading! I would love to write another sequel. However, I prefer to keep them as independent stories rather than a chaptered fic, so that each one-shot can be read as the end of the series in case I never write the rest (writing in English is still an adventure hehe but I really want to improve!).
> 
> Stay healthy, stay safe!


End file.
